clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Clare Siobhan Callery
This is the Sim version of Clare. For the real person, click'' here*'' The leader of the Callery-Aiken Clan, Clare Siobhan was the start to the entire Clare Siobhan Sim family. She and Ali Aiken have 4 children, 11 grandchildren, 24 great-grandchildren, 18 great-great-grandchildren and 3 great-great-great-great- grandchildren. She resided in the Dreamhouse with her family until her death. Clare was created with the Soulmate aspiration, which was later completed and replaced with the Big Happy Family aspiration. This fit with her trait, Family Oriented. Adulthood Clare Siobhan and Ali Aiken moved into a small house called Daisy Hovel in Willow Creek, and hit it off immediately. Their first date was at the park in Willow Creek - this was also the place where they had their first kiss. They got engaged and accidentally married during episode four while attending the Romance Festival. Although it was an accident, it has become one of the most iconic and original weddings out of all of the future families. Clare inspired Phoenix and Francisco (Fran) to have their wedding there to bring back that iconic moment (but that time it wasn't an accident). Clare got a job in the social media career to save money so she and Ali could move to the Dreamhouse, a job she would later quit. Beside her job, Clare also had a passion for painting and regularly sold her art for extra money. Eventually, she mastered the painting skill. Clare wanted to hold off on having a child until she had 20,000 dollars in household funds, as children cost a lot to take care of. Once she reached that goal she became pregnant with her first child, James Callery-Aiken. James aged up into a toddler around the same time Clare aged up from the young adult age to the adult age with Ali. When James was a child, Clare and Ali finally saved enough money to move to the Dreamhouse! They soon got a butler and were living in paradise, compared to the small home they were living in before. Clare and Ali eventually wanted another kid, who was named Jessica and nicknamed Jessy. James and Jessy got along really well, to Clare and Ali’s surprise. Their daughter Jessy was the first child born in the Dreamhouse. Soon Clare and Ali had their final children, twin girls Emma and Emily. When she moved to the Dreamhouse, she changed to the artist career. However, she decided being a stay-at-home artist was a much better career for her, as she had to look after her children. She retired when she aged up into an elder. A Little Older, A Bit Wiser Clare was that type of Sim who enjoyed being surrounded by her beautiful family. She retired from the artist career when she became an elder, continuing to live in the Dreamhouse with Ali, Emily, Taylor, Emma, Faith & Lilith. She and Ali died simultaneously from old age, never spending a day apart. In fact, they died on the same day - Clare passed away in her bedroom, and both looked away as if they were ready to leave. Clare's death was witnessed by her grand-daughter Faith, who was a child at the time, and daughter Emily, while Jessy Callery-Aiken accompanied Ali. Quite ironically, she once called Abel, whilst a ghost, to go to the romance festival with her. She will be missed very much, but is remembered by the big family she created. Traits * Creative * Geek * Family-oriented * Fertile (from the reward store) Aspirations * Soulmate * Big Happy Family Trait TS4 Creative.png Trait TS4 Geek.png Trait TS4 Family-Oriented.png Category:Characters Category:First generation Category:Female Category:Elders Category:Dead Characters Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Sims Category:The Callery-Aiken's Category:Brunette Category:Blue eyes Category:Parent Category:Gamer Category:Youtuber Category:Mum Category:Grandmother Category:Great grandmother Category:Great great grandmother Category:Great great great grandmother Category:Sibling Category:Sister Category:Wealthy Category:Famous Sims